FU
by originalityisdeadd
Summary: Bella comforts herself after having all information of imprinting kept from her and finding out Jacob cheated on her after she finally agree to be with him. Thing is, she doesn't love him that way. So just how does Bella take being cheated on.


**One-shot**

_Oh, you broke my heart_

_I told you I was weak for love_

_But then you went around_

_And did what you wanted to do_

_And now I'm crying, crying_

Jacob's endless apologies were starting to annoy her. Yet, all she seemed to do was sit and cry these past couple of days. She should've known there was something being kept from her, why would she get to have a happy ending? Of course not. It wasn't the fact that she loved Jacob, she did just no that way, it was that he **knew** and still kept this imprinting bullshit from her. If he just would've told her from the start this could all be avoided. She told him she would try for him, _what else could I do to repay him for putting me back together? _Only for all this to turn and bite her in the ass.

_Ooh it seemed like everything was going fine_

_I found the love that I thought was gonna last_

_Then I accidentally saw a few things in your cell_

_I even LOL'd man I should've known_

"Jacob, I don't want your fucking sorry's-how many times do I have to say that? _You_ fucked up, _you _kept it from me, and _you _hurt me. _You fucking cheated on me!_" He winced at the last sentence, Bella couldn't find it in herself to care. She didn't feel the loss of a love but she did feel betrayed and lied to by her best friend. She didn't know if it would've felt worse has she actually loved him compared to losing a best friend.

"Bells, it can't be over! It won't happen again, I swear to the spirits just give me another chance." She was disgusted, how could he be saying this to her with an imprint waiting for him to return to her.

_Why, why you're doing what you do_

_You, you might as well just tell the honest truth_

_See I'm not really down with this_

_This ain't no texting shit_

_Know I got no biz,_

_But it is what it is_

She waited to see if he had any more bullshit to spit out, she was at a loss of words and quite frankly pitied the girl attached to this _boy_ for the rest of her life.

_I don't really have much to say_

_I was over it the second that I saw her name_

Maybe it was harsh that I laughed at him, maybe I could've handled this better, maybe it's for the best. However, she didn't care about all the maybe's and just wanted him gone. With a big _fuck you _she slammed the door closed and return to her reruns of her favorite show _Friends_.

_I got two, ooh letters for you_

_One of them's F and the other one's U_

_Cause what you gotta do, is go get yourself a clue_

_Only two, ooh ooh letters to choose_

_One of them's F and the other one's U_

_SMH, I'm pressing send on you_

She didn't bother going over the 'we would've been' basics of a girl's post break-up thoughts. It didn't matter, he was her best friend kinda like a brother but a brother wouldn't push someone to be with him, keep things from her, and cheat on her. All he had to do was tell her and she would've been on my merry way. She looked at the clock, 4p.m; Bella was supposed to meet up with the pack at 6 for a bonfire to introduce Brady, Colin, and Vanessa-the imprint.

_Could've been this, could've been that_

_We done been there, we done been back_

_You ain't with it, could've said that_

_Why you tripping, let me hear that_

_I ain't trying to argue all morning_

_I do it all for you,_

_You know you're my right eye_

_Baby let me show you_

She would be there, Jacob would be there, Vanessa would be there. This was bound to be fun.

Bella was checking the roast that was in the oven when my phone went off telling her she had a text message: _Hope to see u 2nite….love u._ All she could do was chuckle to herself walking up the steps to shower and mentally prepare herself for tonight.

_Oh I know what's been going on_

_Don't even try to act like Mr Super Nonchalant_

_What makes you think I'll stick around_

_I'm not as stupid as you sound_

_And you sound really dumb right now_

Why are you Bella? What do you care? He was always just a best friend, _but I was still cheated on. _That counts, she thought, if anything for something. She could always shack up with one of his friends, get back at him. She could go out and start dating Mike. She could always, she could always. But would she? No. Why not? Not worth it.

_From A to Z, ooh_

_I got a lot of nasty things blowing up in my head_

_But none of them are worth my time_

_You're not even worth this rhyme_

_And I don't, I don't give a flying_

_I don't really have much to say_

_I was over it the second that I saw her name_

That all she had to say, in retrospect, it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it.

_I got two, ooh letters for you_

_One of them's F and the other one's U_

_Cause what you gotta do, is go get yourself a clue_

_Only two, ooh ooh letters to choose_

_One of them's F and the other one's U_

_SMH, I'm pressing send on you_

_Ooh ooh two letters for you, yeah, letters for you_

_What you trippin' on, huh?_

_Girl you know you're wrong, huh_

_Don't let these girls drive you crazy_

_I don't really have much to say_

_I was over it the second that I saw her name_

_I got two, ooh letters for you_

_One of them's F and the other one's U_

_Cause what you gotta do, is go get yourself a clue_

_Only two, ooh ooh letters to choose_

_One of them's F and the other one's U _

_SMH, I'm pressing send on you_

Getting dressed and packing up the roast, she jumped into her car and went on her way to La Push wondering how accepted she would be now that she didn't really have a connection to any of them. She pushed the thought away and almost laughed at herself.

The pack was her family, and she was theirs; Jacob didn't matter.


End file.
